For the Love of Ealdor
by Kohimoana
Summary: Sometimes love can be found in the most unlikeliest of places, Uther and Hunith meet for a second time" and surprisingly for both parties, a second chance meeting is on much more pleasant circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I saw Hunith and Uther meet for the very first time, in Seasons 1, the Episode10 "MOMENT OF TRUTH._("Now I am "Only assuming that this was actually the first time" both Uther and Hunith had ever met"). _But as I said, I had always wanted someone to create a pairing of the two, something along the lines of the most unlikely pairing" and I'm sure you all know exactly what I mean; But yeh" kinda reminiscent of, "_Like Father Like Son" type vibe"_ My main objective or should I say, motivation' was to see how a King of Uther's status would handle such a delicate matter, or situation of the HEART" such as falling in Love and then maybe not r_eally realizing it_". Plus I wanted to show a more gentler side of Uther. Which I think we all know he did possesses' at one point, but in the actual series we rarely ever got a chance to see." Anywho" I'd like to make this Story a special dedication to **_Anthony Head_** for the impeccable Job he did playing the character of Uther Pendragon, I only wish that he could have stayed on the series a little longer for I feel he is sorely missed*smiles*

Also a big Huge shoutout! & Massive as thankyou to Dannic38 for her unrelenting support. & for so graciously helping me to kick-start this story off'

**FOR THE LOVE OF EALDOR**

I Absolutely Unequivocally do not own MERLIN Magic and Secrets, "or the characters pertaining to this Series.

I only wish I did!"

**Chapter 1**

Gently pulling the reigns over Sir Duke's head, Uther slowly lead him towards the beautiful stream. Sir Duke quietly drank of it's sparkling waters as Uther gently patted him. Dipping his handkerchief in the sparkling stream; Uther gently dabbed the back of his neck as he took advantage of a much-needed rest of his saddle and allowed himself a moment to drink. The cool refreshing waters of the gentle flowing stream, that felt just as good as he had imagined; his eyes now gazed upon the beauty of his surroundings, he moved to sit and rest a spell. His body still somewhat weary from his long arduous journey he then slumped down on a rock, and continued to dab the back of his neck and face, while still continuing to admire the view.

The crystal clear Stream lay within the lands of Ascertir and Ealdor; Uther had always thought this part of the countryside to be one of his favourite spots. Its tranquil quiet beauty was very _picturesque._ It's lush green pastures, trees, with sprawling deep valleys of wild flowers, gently nestled in the surrounding snowy covered mountain peaks." Ascertir and Ealdor laid to the East of Camelot, and were governed as part of the Realm of King Cenred. Uther now fully aware that he would need to tread very carefully and take great care whilst travelling through these Lands. Pondering his thoughts as his journey now carried him in the direction of Ealdor, he had left Camelot not more than a week ago" to tend to urgent affairs in the North, once having left there; He now redirected his route East, for Ealdor. Before his departure from Camelot, Uther briefly visited with Gaius in his chambers to collect his draft for his nagging allergies, as the Rebirth of Spring now brought forth violent attacks of coughing and bouts of snizzing and sniffles. He waited patiently for Gaius to make his tonic to help remedy his ailments. While waiting however, Uther noticed that in amongst all Gaius's medicinal concoctions on his laboratory table, there laid a Package bowed with string, wrapped in brown paper, addressed to someone in Ealdor

Uther's curiosity piqued; he moved in closer for a peek at whom the name was on the Package as he then made a point of asking his old friend…

_I did not realised that you knew of anyone in Ealdor' Gaius?"…_

The elderly gentlemen then smiled at the King' saying…

"_Oh yes Sire, I have a sister in law who lives there, Hunith. She is the mother of my young apprentice_, _Arthur's young manservant, Sire"_

Uther looked at Gaius, he had to wonder why he'd not ever known that Gaius had a sister in-law in Ealdor' as his thoughts were now invaded by images of his son's Manservant' as he looked up at Gaius saying…

"_Aah, yes of cause, 'Arthur's manservant"..._ _Merlin" is that right?... _Uther's thoughts now hindered with images of his son's Manservant." The Young man was very tall, lean kinda pasty looking lad' with striking blue eyes, he seemed a bit of a _bumbling buffoon,_ but by all accounts was very Loyal to Arthur'. It was then that Uther made the connection of Hunith,"

Yes, indeed, he did remember her now; though briefly he had met Merlin's mother once", but quite frankly had not realised that Merlin was in fact a blood relative to Gaius;a nephew no less" and Hunith, Merlin's Mother," Gaius's sister in law, "but then was drawn from his thoughts as Gaius then said...

"_Yes' Sire, I missed the carriers yesterday and the next delivery won't be for at least another fortnight or more. So I am afraid I shall have to wait till then, but it is fine, tis only dried herbs amongst other things for Hunith to make up as required."_

As if quite by surprise, Uther now found himself offering the unimaginable,_ or,_ maybe it was because' Gaius was a dear friend of his, whatever the reason' he had regrets.

Regrets, more likely being a _factor._ Realizing at a time when he could, or rather he should have shown his more charitable side but had instead allowed his head to hinder his decision, rather than listen to his own self-reasoning _to do the right thing. _But of cause he did not see the logic in waging war against a neighbouring Kingdom" especially at the cost of losing _hundreds"_ or possibly _thousands" _of Lives, all for the sake of less then a handful of People and so felt he had made the only decision feasible to him, In accordance to a King of his standing; he had refused to provide assistance to the small village and it's People.

Uther instantly remembered that it had been during the time of the attacks on Ealdor. Although a very small humble village it had suffered greatly at the hands of Bandits and Tyrants. But moreover Uther remembered _well the face; _a very humble attractive, quite a small genteel woman of her class." But whose spirit displayed strength in character, confidence assured, as she gently stood tall now speaking to him.

Remembering that faithful day, but more so' the disheartened look in Hunith's eyes" which was something that Uther knew he would not easily forget; originally when first meeting her", her name had escaped him" but was now thankful to be able to put a name to the face of the woman whom had sort an audience in a bid for her People to speak with him directly. Uther had watched Hunith intently as she spoke or maybe it was more so of her quiet gentle plea, asking for help to rid raiders from their home and Lands." Although he had had" to say _NO!"_ he soon afterwards, had battle with his conflicting emotions, but had no regrets for the decisions he had at the time,' had had to make, and felt he of cause had done the _right thing"_ _inspite of everything!_" and of cause unfortunate as it may have seemed at the time, that was the way of such matters, especially for him; a King Governing a Kingdom and Serving it's People. For Uther knew that' just the act of crossing through Cenred's territory would have instantly been considered an act of WAR on Camelot's part, Which Uther knew he could well null afford or endure.

Although Hunith being a very gentle softly spoken woman, she had displayed to Uther' a confident strength in her backbone, but more so in her character' which he had so admired, and of cause,' whom he had only ever recognized in one other_; e_ven though it had been many years, he was still able to identify_ it",_ the unmistakable" familiarity of strength and nobel characteristics that this woman displayed, especially for a woman of her station_,_ which for him, were the very same strength and qualities that he had only ever witnessed in his own beloved wife, Ygraine. But of cause, whom had now dearly long since departed from this Life.

Impulsively Uther advised Gaius that he would be passing through Ealdor, on his way back home and would be more then Happy to deliver his package.' In truth, Uther knew that part of what he had said about passing through Ealdor was slightly stretching the truth somewhat", as his business lay in the North, meaning he would have to double back slightly to set a new course for Ealdor; in the East, but to Uther this was but a minor detour, as he now looked at Gaius, who at first _declined_ his King's kind offer, but of cause Uther, being quite insistent motioned towards Gaius saying," …

_"Nonsense Gaius' I would be more then happy to deliver your package for you, honestly It is not a bother"…_

…and with that Uther lifted the Package from the table, and thanked Gaius for his draft as he quickly strode away across the room to make his way to the door.

_Gaius grinned a smile at Uther then and said…_

"_Well if your quite sure..."Sire?"_

Smiling, Uther looked at Gaius as he made to turn the handle of the door bidding his old friend farewell' and said,

_I shall see you upon my return Gaius,'I know you shall take good care of Camelot and Arthur while I'm away._

But before Uther managed to get out of the door, Gaius quickly bid him saying…

"_Sire, I forgot to mention, please could you advise Hunith that when she brews the medicine she must only let it brew for a maximum of 20-30 minutes exactly no more no less."_

Uther acknowledged his old friends instructions saying I shall surely endeavour to relay your message Gaius" would you also like me to inform her of your own _health" and wellbeing?_

Uther now smiling a wide grin at Gaius, as Gaius then replied…

"_That would be most kind Sire. Thankyou…_and with that Uther finally left, gently closing the door behind him.

**_AN:_** _Yeh I really loved the Uther character, and can't help feel that the producers/writers really did themselves an injustice!" writing him out of the series' especially this early in the game!"anyway onwards to the next chapiee..._

**_Special Note: _**_also just a little Headsup' for all you_**_ "Quest for Guinevere" _**_readers, __kinda finding my Muse"But I definitely haven't forgotten Ya'll and working on more chapters as we speak!*smiles*_


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR THE LOVE OF EALDOR**

**Chapter 2**

Uther had often cherished these trips away from Camelot as it had always given him time to relax and gather his thoughts. The warmth of the sun on his face and the feel of the warm breeze gently lapping at his brow, it was truly invigorating. What he liked most about these short excursions away from Home was the fact that he was able to travel under cover, in secret or incognito; if you will. Yes there was no big hoopla and definitely no big Royal fanfare.' Not a lot of People would have figured Uther to be quite so down to Earth" but if the truth be known' he had never felt more relaxed then when he was away from the prying eyes of the court." Here, he was able to just be himself,' Just a man, on pilgrimage. Yes, Uther rather loved that he could pretend to be just your normal Squire or lord. No fancy royal attire, and definitely NO Crown!' If pressed to be honest, he really hated to wear his Crown' because it really did give him the most incredulous, damn, blasted headaches!

Uther listened to Sir Duke's gentle panting as they trotted along and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, _"Not far to go now old friend, You'll be able to rest up and have something to eat and drink soon enough." _Uther smiled gently rubbing the tops of Sir Dukes ears, as he continued saying_"… there' there' good boy'…_

Nearing the crest of Ealdor Uthers thoughts now rested on that of his only Son' and heir, "_Arthur." _He had often laboured long and hard thoughts over his Son and worried whether Arthur to be truly ready to rule Camelot someday, or govern their People and lands Justly.

The Years had come, and gone so quickly. It seemed only like yesterday that he had married the woman of his dreams; Ygraine, and within the same Year she had given birth to their only son and heir. But at the height of what should have been happiness there was great sorrow, pain" and the loss of a loved one. But Uther knew that if Ygraine could see their son, she would be so proud of their Boy, as he himself was' so proud of Arthur. he had grown up to be a very fine handsome, healthy Happy Young Man, _"Well' he had hoped" Arthur was Happy"_. Uther smiled with pride knowing that some day soon Arthur would rule all the known lands of Albion as a fair and Just KING_"_ But for now he would not worry about such matters and needed to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Cresting the mountain top that now looked down over the quaint Village of Ealdor, Uther gently bringing Sir Duke to a halt as he gently patted his mane, as he whispered..

_ 'EALDOR"... Well we are here old friend; I suppose we should go acquaint ourselves with the people of this village. What say you old boy?," _

Uther grinned at Sir Duke as he neid, and shook his head up and down, as if to say" to Uther..."Well come on then, what are you waiting for, I'm hungry"...

Smiling at his old friend, Uther motioned his reigns for Sir Duke to lead on as his trusty steed, swished his tail behind them.

Arriving in the little village Uther was somewhat relieved' at the fact that no one had recognised who he was. Noticing the Sun, low in the beautiful blue skies, he quickly made his way to the nearest Inn to seek lodging for himself and Sir Duke knowing full well that it would soon be dark. Sir Duke however had posed to be every bit the proud stallion when the young stable boy had tried to lead him off. Uther grinning gently patted him and whispered in his ear saying…

_"Come' on now; off with you" You old rascal!" I shall see you on the morrow 'and he gently slapped his rump, as he now let the stable boy lead him in the direction he had tried to coax him._

Uther observed the quiet Village and it's People.' He liked the atmosphere and the Merriment of the small village. For it's people were very friendly, pleasant and seemed to be very receptive of new comers despite their past hardships. Uther now feeling a little regretful, thinking back" at not having given help' to this humble village during a time when it was so desperately needed. But was relieved and truly glad that the village and it's people had been able to hold it's own and overcome the plight of such attacks and tyranny which in a sense showed a great strength of the village itself and more so the strength and unity of it's People. Uther now smiled knowing full well that he had witnessed and admired the same strength and determination in a small genteel woman named _Hunith._

Uther could see now' she would have surely initiated and rallied it's humble People to rise above their troubles and over come all obstacles of their demise and _fight back no matter the cost!_ Never giving in for one second. Breathing in sharply he knew he had to meet this gentle woman again,' as the very thought of meeting her again gave him butterflies to his stomach.

Uther had taken to his lodgings and got himself a good nights rest. In the morning when he awoke the sun was already high in the sky, as he thought to himself how tired he must have been for he was sure he could have slept the whole day away. But had been awoken by the noise and commotion of towns people. Peeking out of his window to see men and woman preparing for a celebration of some kind, and watched woman and young girls weaving dried corn, garlic, and red onion charlotte garlands and watched as they now strung the garlands together along with other beautiful decorations of different coloured dried wild flowers, streamers, ribbons and Lanterns. Uther had to wonder what the celebrations were for. Finishing a hearty breakfast of blue cheese, fresh fruit, crispy cobb-bread, pickled-eggs and honey-smoked ham, as he now contemplated his day. First things, first, he would need to find out where Hunith lived. At that moment a sudden feeling of overwhelming anxiety came over him, which for him was highly unusual and very strange, as he knew he was never one to suffer such things as butterflies to his stomach" he just simply '_didn't do nerves."_ But of recently he had found himself in a constant" state of anxiousness and was surely bemused as to _why,"_but of cause decided that maybe a little distraction was definitely called for'. He dressed casually in black leather pants, a white linen shirt and matching leather Jacket, vest and gloves and made his way to the door. pausing he clicked his fingers, suddenly remembering he had just about forgot something… Oops…_that reminds me" _I had better not forget to deliver this package for _Gaius."_

Double-checking his saddlebags for the package he quickly swung it over his shoulder as he turned the handle of the door to make his way down stairs. Uther wasted no time in asking the Innkeeper if he knew of Hunith and where he might be able to find her humble dwellings. Smiling the Inn Keeper placed a goblet in front of Uther filling it with bubbly fresh mead, as he then said"…

"_Why yes, of cause, but you won't be finding her home today; milord'._ Mistress Hunith, is away on Harvest business. Uther listened as the Inn keeper explained. She along with some of the Elders and Farmers of the Village all left not more than 4 days ago' but are expected to arrive home today" _very soon in fact._ Well in time for the harvest Celebrations so I believe."

Uther now remembered the women and young girls hanging garlands_, Aah, Yes of cause" the Harvest Celebrations._' Uther had to admire Hunith to make such a journey and from what the Innkeeper had said; She had made that same trip every _Year;_ Uther thought, t'was truly a mark of ones dedication and love for her people. Especially knowing full well that in most cases it was a mans duty to take care of such matters. Uther smiled it had seemed that the more Uther had gotten to know of this humble woman's goings on" the more enamoured his thoughts of her were becoming.

Lifting his goblet and sipping the cool beverage he placed the goblet back down on the counter Smiling at the Innkeeper. As he could hear himself repeating…

_"Harvest celebrations" ..._and looked up at the Innkeeper who smiled at Uther and said…

"_Oh I" tis' a good time to be had milord" tis a chance for all those that have laboured long and hard and have worked tirelessly all Season long. Tis a wonderful thing to celebrate what we have all' yielded so abundantly; so we give our thanks milord; to mother nature for all her goodness. 'Though I'd say tis an opportunity for all to kick up their heels a little; enjoy the fruits of what's laboured. Besides" tis a good ol "shindig" to be had now and then._

"_Why I rekon" we shall all be having a good time tonight" t_he Innkeeper chuckled"_ there'll be plenty of food for all" lots of dancing" and lots of pretty" maidens" he chuckled. ' I'd dare say mistress Hunith will no doubt join the celebrations too. _

Uther now looking at the Innkeeper recognised the tone in the innkeepers voice, something that sounded a lot like respect, Uther then quickly asked"… so this, _Mistress Hunith, does she not usually celebrate these festivities!_... The Innkeeper smiled and then said…

_Oh I" Yes, she does" but she generally likes to just sit and watch & listen, she rarely ever dances" But I can tell she like's the Music." _

Uther now looking up at the Innkeeper then asked_…How so"... _The Innkeeper then chuckled"saying…_ because I've seen her tapping her foot on the floor"…_both men now looked at each other and shared in a lite-hearted chuckle.

Uther smiled to himself, he had quite liked the fact that the Innkeeper had thought & held Hunith in such high regard especially enough to give her such a Title as_… MISTRESS_, but of cause Uther thought it to be much suited to her.

From what Uther could see and tell of it's town's people, there definitely was a common respect of Mistress Hunith and was someone of whom the village of Ealdor and it's people held in very high esteem. For all intent purposes she was someone of great importance to them and they're tight knit little Community but obviously more so Hunith's love for her people. Hunith had proven herself to be wise and very knowledgeable Leader; Someone who in time of strife and trouble could be counted on.' Uther himself thought the honour and respect could not have been bestowed upon a more worthy or deserving person, especially knowing what he now knew of her.

Garvy the Innkeeper was now seeing to other waiting patrons, as he left Uther to quietly ponder his thoughts and enjoy his ale beverage. Watching, Uther smiled at the easy persona of the Innkeeper, and thought him to be well suited to his trade of work, as he mixed and mingled with his customers with such ease and genuine appreciation. Uther marvelled at the Innkeepers, ability to hold a great conversation' especially when speaking of topics that he seemed to be quite knowledgeable about, and spoke at great lengths of family and of cause his passion" to hopefully one day make all different kinds of mead. Uther smiled, as he now listened to the Innkeeper, there seemed to be no end to his knowledge and expertise on these Particular topics.

Uther liked the elderly gentleman, and thought he reminded him so much of his dear friend and confidante; Gaius. Uther had known Gaius for such a very long time and could scarcely remember there ever being a time when Gaius was never there for him. For Gaius had remained a true, Loyal friend to the Royal Family, and now Uther and his own family. In times of sorrow and joy, Uther could never fathom the idea of Gaius never ever being there" and smiled at the comforting thought of it.

Stirred by the sounds of People and horses pulling up outside the Inn.

Uther now focused at the gathering Party of farmers and harvesters alike that had just arrived back in Ealdor. Looking no worse for wear from their long arduous travels" he had tried to see if he could make out' _Mistress _Hunith"but was not able to see her within the arriving Party.

The Innkeeper now greeted the boisterous travellers as they now all piled into the little Inn to make themselves comfortable at one of the large tables" laughter and gest could be heard from some of the members of the Party who were now seated and some who stood around the large table and were instantly spurred on by the presence of the Inn keeper as he now placed a trey of tankard ales on the table.

Uther quietly sat finishing his own ale, he listened while the harvesters chattered about their trip" which by the sounds of things" had been a very successful trip away indeed' thanks to; _you guess it,_" _Mistress Hunith"_ all the Harvesters were well pleased at the handsome prices they had received for their wares, it was then that the Innkeeper had asked about Hunith' and why she had not arrived with the party? At this Uther listened intently, for he also had wondered why she to had not arrived as well'. The Youngest lad of the party then quickly informed the Innkeeper that Mistress Hunith had asked to go directly home to freshen up, saying… that she would ride out on her own steed, making her own way to join the festivities much later.

Hearing this Uther quietly contemplated whether he should still call upon Hunith, not wanting to disturb her, but reasoned with himself saying, well it's practically on my way home, either way I will need to deliver this package no matter what' and the sooner I deliver it" the sooner I can head home to Camelot.

Quickly finishing off the last of his ale, he quietly thanked" the Innkeeper, tipping him as he paid him for his kind service.

Now dipping his head in acknowledgment as he slung his saddlebags over his shoulder and made to leave.

Uther was somewhat appreciative that none of the arriving party or customers in the Inn, had not found his presence anything too out of the ordinary, as the busy little Inn was now starting to pile up with more towns people and customers.

Quietly Uther now took his leave of the little Inn to set off in search of Mistress Hunith's humble dwellings.

_**AN:**__ Hey there, kinda excited about the next chapter, I just hope I can make it a little more interesting for you all wish me Luck!"***_


	3. Chapter 3

**FOR THE LOVE OF EALDOR**

**Chapter 3**

Arriving at Hunith's humble cottage, Uther took note of how quaint it looked. The small cottage was surrounded by the most beautiful array of flowers and wild green ivy that grew around the door and windows' of the lovely quaint cottage. Uther was most impressed by Hunith's beautiful roses and thought them to be some of the finest he had ever seen. He himself attuned to be quite the expert on Roses as they were after all; his favourite flower" and of cause, grew his own at home in Camelot's rose Gardens.

Gently wrapping on the cottage door, he waited but to his surprise there was _no answer,_ and had to wonder if he indeed had the right cottage. Sighing he turned to make his leave but notice a beautiful brown-beige colored mare, tied up to a tree at the side of the little cottage, but then was gently stirred by the most beautiful sound of someone singing, following the sound of the beautiful voice, around to the side and back of the cottage, Uther's breathe hitched as he watched the most gentle of woman sitting by her well washing and rinsing her long auburn hair in the warm sunlight as she softy continued humming and singing her song. Uther felt a sudden pang of butterflies to his stomach and overwhelming excitement wash over him, but at the same time couldn't help but feel that he was imposing on a private moment, and felt a little embarrassed at having stayed to watch her.

But he just couldn't help himself, He had tried to make his leave' but could not take his eyes off this gentle vision" she look so lovely and her gentle song was so soothing to his ears. In his indecisiveness Uther had made to leave, but made a noise of snapping twigs underfoot, that now stirred the gentle woman who' in her fright" _Jumped!_" as she now sprang to her feet clutching the sword that had rested against the well beside her." Franticly she gripped her Sword lifting it up high' as she asked with half Squinted eyes' saying…

_WHO'S THERE?_ … Her view obscured by long wet soapy hair and stinging squinted eyes"….

She repeated the question again…

"_Speak up!"… Who are you?_

Uther now seeing her distress quickly answered saying…

_Madam you must' forgive me I did not mean to startle you" Please forgive my rudeness'…I had only meant to deliver a Package?"…_

Hunith, not having relaxed her stance quickly scrambled to find her bathing cloth which had been precariously flung over the back of her old wicker chair, grabbing the towel she quickly tried to dry her eyes, while maintaining her unrelaxed stance still holding her sword in a defense manner. Hunith now listened to the strangers stammering voice as he now made to apologize…

_Please forgive my intrusion' Madam; I am only here to deliver a package on behalf of a dear friend,_

_"Gaius"…_

At the mention of Gaius's name, Hunith now let her guard relax a little as she now stabbed her sword into the ground' beside her. Sensing that the stranger did not pose any threat. With both hands" she quickly wiped her soapy eyes and rigorously running the bath cloth through her long tresses dabbing at her hair quickly' as if to try hasten it's drying.

Blinking her eyes to try and refocus her vision' she flung her bathing cloth over her shoulder and quickly re-adjusted her somewhat blurry vision, not taking her steely gaze off the stranger that was now speaking to her.'

Hunith was quite intrigued by this man as she watched him franticly searching his saddlebags for something. She couldn't help but chuckled to herself as she re-adjusted her grip round the handle of her sword that was stayed in the ground' close beside her, using it much like a leaning tool. Still curious as to what this stranger was doing " _she had to wonder_ …

"_What on earth was it' he was looking for"._

As she continued watching the stranger from what she could make out from where she stood" he seemed a handsome figure of a man' he was average in height semi broad looking shoulders and with medium to dark blonde hair with a sprinkling of silver through the sides and for some strange reason she couldn't help feel she had met this stranger somewhere before" but where!", Well… he does know of Gaius, could it be possible that he is from _Camelot_. Hunith now deep in thought trying to rack her brain to place his face or even a name.

Hunith seemed almost certain that she had met him somewhere before, but couldn't quite put her finger on where' exactly.

"Noticing Hunith's unabashful stare Uther didn't quite know how to react" and found himself fidgeting with his saddle bag as he quickly tried to find and retrieved the parcel that Gaius had given him" he didn't know _why,_ but he suddenly felt all nervous again.

Uther almost breathed a sigh of relief once having retrieved the package, as he turned and strode towards Hunith as he made to give her the Parcel" their hands brushed up against one another's slightly. It was in that instance that their Eyes met.' It was just as if time had magically stood still. Uther now gazing into Hunith's pretty eyes just from that one glance it was _instant"_ She had the most inspiring stare' her eyes were endearing and honest, the color he had thought them to be were of a deep hazel green to darker shade of green" but on closer inspection they were very deep blue" almost dark sapphire blue and in them he felt such warmth and honesty, he just couldn't break his gaze It was as if" time had been instantly stalled and there was just himself and Hunith. That's when Uther _knew" _he just knew that he was meant to meet her…as if he'd dreamt it somewhere". For Uther, it had felt quite magical" it was like" for the first time since his beloved wife" that he had quite literally sensed the feeling, for it had surely been sometime he had sensed his soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another. Almost forgetting himself, Uther now realized that he had been staring into Hunith eyes' unashamedly". Breaking his gaze he now quickly passed Hunith her Parcel, as he quietly shied away and stepped back as he now saw her arching her brow at him…

It had been the same for Hunith the instant they had engage in the exchange of the parcel' he was holding...

She too had found herself gazing up at Uther as if trying to read his expression as she stared up into the handsome features of the blonde stranger, as he' too; looked at her with such an intense expression. Uther now made to lean forward a little more to pass Hunith her package, and without realizing, inhaled deeply; his nose and senses having caught the scented aroma of rose-oil soaps and jazzman of which she must have used to wash her hair, Uther now breathed in it's aroma and smiled as he now thought to quickly break his gaze, now noticing that she too shied away, a little embarrassed that he had caught her staring back at him so intently." With a knitted bemused frown, Hunith feigned a little wired smile and nodded slightly as she gently took the parcel from his hands".

Their gazes meeting yet again, at the exchange of the parcel this time, however, their stares locked with each, as they were now both overcome with the strangest feeling of overwhelming warmth, Hunith's realization, however was suddenly replaced with _"SHOCK!"_ as she suddenly realized" of just "whom" exactly, the deliverer of her Parcel _was!..._

Almost scaring the living daylights out of Uther, the now gentle spoken woman flopped directly to the ground, now bowing lowly to Uther as she now felt so embarrassed and much humiliation at her own ignorance" and lack of decorum

_Oh Milord" please forgive a foolish ignorant woman her manners" for I did not recognize who you were "Sire!"_

Uther now realised that' Hunith had finally recognized just who exactly he was" as he tried to quickly stop her from bowing …

_No please madam' "You mustn't, it is truly my fault. I should have made you known of my present" when first I arrived,' please forgive me Madam!... do not bow to me." Please let me apologies for any inconvenience this may have caused' I meant only to stop by and deliver, a Package on behalf of my dear friend Gaius"…so I humbly ask for your forgiveness madam?"._

Still bowed low.' Hunith made to look up at Uther' and was shocked at his gentle declaration of a apology and now felt that she was able to speak in return"…

_I thank you milord and Please sire there is nothing to forgive it is I that should apologies, for being so rude" and pointing my sword in your face sire! Oh my goodness please can you forgive me sire!_

Uther smiling made to step forward offering his hand for Hunith to take so that he could now help her up off the ground…

My dear Lady, I shall only except your apology if you would kindly except mine?" …

Grabbing Uthers hand she made to stand and smiled at him as he now gently helped her off the ground and smiled broadly back at her.

They both stood gazing into one another's eyes, Hunith still holding Uther's hand a little nervously.

Uther had now only realized that he been staring shamelessly at Hunith and also holding her hand much longer then he had intended; but truthfully he had not wanted to let go of her hand at _all"_and though quite a small hand, she had a firm grip and felt like they had seen many years of hard work and toil, but Uther really admired that about her'.

Now releasing her hand, they both smiled a little awkwardly at each other as they parted. Hunith sensing the awkwardness quickly offered Uther, something to drink; he of cause thanked Hunith and declined the offer.

But of cause had wanted to stay in her gentle company just a little bit longer, just so he could hear her speak some more, for he surely did love the sound and tone of her voice, and of cause the manner in which she spoke, as he then found himself saying"…

_"I have only since Yesterday arrived in Ealdor" I am glad to see that, you yourself and of cause your small village are thriving very well!_

Hunith now looking at her feet somewhat nervous" then lifted her head to speak to the King, saying"…

_"Yes despite the passed attacks from Bandits and raiders.' We have managed to recover quite well" milord"_

But dare not elaborate further as she was certain that the King had not known of the real reason as to why they had faired so well.

Feeling a little relaxed, she then bid the King as to the health of her brother inlaw saying'…

_And of Gaius milord! How is he and of cause his health!_

The King now smiling, replied, saying"…

_I had told Gaius that I would inform you of his Health and well being, and of cause' he is as one would expect" very well indeed" both in mind, body, and spirit. I dare say Gaius shall surely outlive you and I both!"…_Uther now chuckling at the notion''

Hunith watched the King' she liked the way he spoke of Gaius" she noticed that he had a more relaxed likeness to him and a some what down to earthiness' in his manner of talking. Hunith had to actually wonder why the change in the _King"_ For he seemed much changed from the king that she had first met" and seemed to be someone vastly different from what she had remembered.

Hunith also smiling at the thought continued watching the King smile to himself at the recollection of his old friend.

Feeling a little more confident to press the King for further News of her only Son, Hunith then asked…

_And Merlin my lord? Your sons Manservant" Sire, he is my son,' how is he?_

Uther now looked up at Hunith' and saw the gentleness in her eyes' as would any mother for her own child…Uther then responded saying…

_Madam, your Son is very well, and works very hard to look after both Gaius and Arthur, _he smiled.

_Thankyou sire' I much appreciate good news, I am well pleased to hear that he is well" _as she smiled back at Uther.

It pleased Uther very much to be around the warmth of this genteel woman's quiet gentle nature, It really gave him a sense of peace that he had not felt in a long time.

Sensing that he had stayed too long already he gently motioned to make his leave as he now looked at Hunith'…

She herself was surprised that she had not wanted him to leave so soon, and further bid to ask him"

"_Surely milord you would not be leaving straight away_?

Now realizing her impertinence, she now quickly apologized saying…

_Forgive my impertinence Sire', what I had meant to say" was you would not be thinking of leaving for Camelot this very minute? …_

Hunith didn't know what had come over her, and found herself blurting it out" quite by surprise!'

Uther smiling at Hunith, noticed a slight pinkness to her cheeks as she spoke, and smiled even more when he detected something in her tone of voice' and had wondered' whether he'd heard her correctly; was this gentle woman bidding him to "S_tay!"..._

Looking at Hunith he quickly responded saying"…

"_Yes madam. I had actually planned on leaving late this afternoon; Home to" Camelot…_

Hunith seizing the opportunity knew she was being quite bold' but still continued saying"…

"_Surely not" Sire, you must stay for the Celebrations" for I beg you, you will not see a more lively time to be had then here at Ealdor Harvest Celebrations…_

"_I know this maybe a Little impertinent of me" but please may I be so bold as to ask you to delay your trip home till tomorrow milord?"_

_As I'm sure you to would agree that the Harvest Celebrations are more of a celebration of its People and Community as a whole"... Case being milord' these Celebration are as particularly special to us" for they are the very first of it's kind that we, as a people have yet to enjoy since the last attacks on Ealdor. But we hope for many more such celebrations in the future_.

Uther' listened to Hunith's gentle lament and so admired her passion and of cause couldn't be more please for the humble village and it's people. He smiled clearly seeing it had taken Hunith all her courage to ask him to stay for the Celebrations. And so truthfully" Uther had so wanted to stay, just so he could be in her quiet presence just that little bit longer; not to mention he had been some what flattered and excited she had asked him. He smiled as he bowed saying…

_"My dear gentle Lady' you flatter me; how could I even think to decline such an eloquent invitation, I would surely be most honored indeed. But I will only attend if you would allow me the honor of escorting you to the Celebration this evening?_

A little shyly Hunith smiled at the King, and his gentle garnering of her, as she then quietly responded saying…

"_Sire I am not a Lady," Please milord, you must call me Hunith"…._

Uther looking at Hunith then gently took her small hand in his and placed a kiss on the top of her hand saying...

_I'm sorry my dear Lady, but I must insist upon calling you Lady, for it would not be very gentlemanly of me to call you by any other name, for you are surely a Lady to me._

Hunith blushed pink at Uther having lifted her hand to his lips, and pressing a gentle kiss to it" and so' blushed twice as much at his spoken words at complementing her.

Uther liked that he had made Hunith blush," and now gently bowing then said…

_Until this evening Milady," lf that is well suited with you?"_

Smiling Hunith gently nodded a smile saying…

"_That would be most welcome milord, thank you._

As Uther ready to make his leave he then asked Hunith…

"_My dear lady" If I may ask of you one small favor? …_

Hunith now looked at Uther somewhat puzzled but waited to hear what Uther had wanted to say to her"and listened, as he continued…

_"It has by no doubt escaped your knowledge of my some what modest attire, and lack of royal guards. Of cause it is not what one would expect to see of a King, But however as you see I have been traveling these last few days in; incognito so to speak; __and so wish to remain doing so," till my return home to Camelot..._

Hunith now looking at Uther, she did not question his methods or his reasoning for doing so as she then gently said"…

_"So with this evenings festivities "Sire; by what name' should you like me to address you by," milord?_

Uther grinning at Hunith then said with a little chuckle…

_Aah…Milady you are not only very beautiful but also impeccably insightful beyond your Years'._

Blushing Hunith smiled as she continued to listen to Uther…

"**_Sir William of Deirah_**_" milady, he grinned, Sir William was my third cousin twice removed on my mother's side of the family"_ and continued to chuckled a little more at the thought' and idea of it being quite playful.

Hunith now looking at Uther shared in his laughter, and bowed to him as she then said;

Till this evening'…**_Sir William.'_**

Smiling a wide grin at Hunith, Uther gently took Hunith's hand once again, and placed another kiss to the top of it' saying…

Yes' gentle lady, till this evening"...

...Bowing' just before he mounted Sir Duke, Uther could not resist the slight peek over his shoulder as he turned to see Hunith watching him ride off into the sunset, grinning a smile to himself at the thought of this gentle woman watching him as he made to leave, heading off back into the direction of the small village of EALDOR.

**_AN:_**_ Okay so they finally met again I hope this wasn't too disappointing but I quite like the idea of Uther being kinda playful taking on a different character/persona lol" and a 3rd cousin twice removed" no less lol, don't even ask me how that WORKS LOL!" but I hope it did!*smiles*_

**_AN:_**_ also did anyone recognize the **"Wedding Crashers"** one liner, be nice to know if ya'll did!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**FOR THE LOVE OF EALDOR**

_Okay so I battled with myself as to whether or not I wanted to bring the fantastic 4 into this story, I was orignally kinda hesitant for fear of these characters overwhelming my Uther, Hunith Pairing, but now that I have written them in, I'm kinda glad I did, and hope you will be too*smiles*_

_"Apologies in advance for any grammatical errors/mistake and typo's thanks again*enjoy!*_

**CHAPTER 4**

Morgana Guinevere, Merlin and Arthur, arrived in Ealdor as expected by special guest invitation, they had been cordially Invited to attend the Harvest Celebrations as specials honoured guests by Ealdor's official Council, for their part in helping the humble village and it's people, rid bandits and thieves from their homes and Lands. All four companions were deeply honoured to have been considered for such a auspicious honour and to be apart of such a wonderful celebration, and of cause were more than happy to attend. Merlin had asked Ealdor's Council if at all possible, not to mention their attending the celebration as he had wished to keep his arrival a surprise for his mother on the day, and of cause the council members were more then happy to comply.

Both Morgana and Guinevere spent their afternoon settling into their Lodgings and laid out what garments they would be wearing for that evenings festivities; once having decided what dresses they would be wearing they then settled into a much-needed rest before the festivities that evening.

Merlin and Arthur however made their way across to the stables' to settle they're horses and to also have the blacksmith attend them" as both their steeds had thrown a shoe and would need re-shoeing at Blacksmith's earliest convenience.

Merlin had stood with his back faced opposite to Arthur beaming from ear to ear and gazing into the main-street of Ealdor. He had been so excited at having been able to come home for the Harvest celebrations but most of all to see his Mother, whom he knew, she would be so pleasantly surprised to see him, as it had been a little while, since last they visited. More than pleased Merlin had felt such a sense of pride & honour that they had all been able to make the journey' and attend these celebrations together.

Arthur had stood by his horse, holding it's reigns as the blacksmith tended to it's shoe, he now turned Slightly, reiterating his question to Merlin over his shoulder saying….

_"Merlin" are you are you listening?"..._

Merlin had stood daydreaming as he could vaguely hear his friend muttering something to him in the background, but was then shaken from his thoughts as Arthur repeated the question to him, saying...

_"MERLIN"... did you hear what I just said?"..._

Stirred from his thoughts, Merlin then responded, saying…

"_Sorry", Pardon me? …_

Arthur of cause now rolling his eyes, then repeated the question yet again…

"_MERLIN!"…You nimbkumpoop!" are you listening to anything I'm saying?" I said, did you remember to pack my brown leather vest and black leather pants?"_

In his response Merlin breathe a sigh of frustration saying…

"_Yessssss of cause I did!" he groaned…_

But then was taken aback at what he had suddenly saw next" and couldn't quite believe his own eyes" rubbing them' to make sure he wasn't seeing things," as he watched the finest of steed's trot straight pass him and sitting on it's back looked like none other then his _"KING"…_

"_Oh my God! "Arthur, you are so not going to believe' who's just rode into Ealdor… _now repeating the question over his shoulder to Arthur...

"Arthur of cause not paying Merlin any mind then snapped at him saying...

_MERLIN" for goodness sakes will you just "SHUT UP!" can't you see I'm busy here!" he groaned"…_

_"Arthur, My God" You are so not going to believe whom I've just seen!"…_Merlin now laughing to himself as he continued to say.._._

_"Honestly, your so" gonna think I making this up!"…_

Merlin of cause, feeling a little smirk crease the corners of his mouth, he then continued to goad Arthur...

_"Well come on then three guesses Arthur?...guess who?,_

Arthur was too distracted with the blacksmith and turned saying...

_"Shut up Merlin!" _

Merlin now turned around to Arthur, and said_…_

"_Don't you want to know who I just saw ride into town?_

Arthur turned looking at Merlin saying…

_"Not particularly Merlin"… _

Merlin now chuckling to himself then said…

_Well' I think you might wanna know who this person is!" and it looks like he's making his way across to the Inn as well._

Arthur now walking up to Merlin came to stand along side Merlin, wiping his hands on an old rag as he turned and looked at him, saying…

_Now" what was it' you were jabbering on about Merlin?" and why is it so damn bloody important for me to know who this person is' that your so obviously distracted by"_

Merlin grinning a dopey looking smile then said…

"_YOUR FATHER!" Arthur that's who's here!"…_

Arthur laughed at Merlin saying…

"_Have you been at the cider again Merlin?" now why on earth would my father be here in Ealdor!, You obviously must have imagined it Merlin!" for goodness sakes' Why" would my Father be trotting around this neck of the woods, when you know as well as I', that he left for the Northern boarders a little over a week ago, on urgent business might I add"…_

Arthur now chuckled to himself saying…

"_My God" Merlin you really are a bloody nimbkumpoop!" aren't YOU!"_

Well then I must be imaging him climbing down off of his horse Sir Duke this very minute and handing his reigns over to that stable boy while he makes his way into the Inn _then?", _the very Inn where you're suppose to be _staying!..._

Merlin's hand now directed Arthur's sight towards the Inn, showing Arthur his imaginatory figure that he had spoken of"…the penny now dropping as Arthur then said with his mouth a gape'

"_WHAT THE HELL" is he doing here in EALDOR!..._

Arthur now feeling more like abit of a nimbkumpoop himself" then said…

"_Well…You had better quickly grab our saddle bags" Merlin"… looks as if we've got ourselves into a bit of a spot!" seems we may have a little explaining to do" or rather my Father has a bit of explaining to do as well._

Entering the Inn' Arthur saw his father standing at the counter talking to old Garvy'the Innkeeper, poor Garvey had found himself in a bit of bind" as he was about to explained to Uther that he let; all his rooms' and that he had nothing left. But Arthur anticipating Garvy's dilemma then interupted the two men saying...

"_It's fine Garvy, I can share a room with this gentlemen, if of cause he has no objections!" to sharing!_

Uther now turned around to _decline the offer_" and to thank whoever the kind stranger was that would make such a kind gesture to offer to share his lodgings but then was instantly taken aback to see his Son' looking back at him" Smiling, Uther was quite at a loss for words" and looked if not anything a little embarrassed as if he'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar", but then finally uttered the words, as he leaned forward" in a hushed whispered voice to Arthur…_"Just follow my lead'_ and winked at Arthur, while gripping his arm" saying…

_Aah..Arthur, my lad' how are you?.._then in quite a dramatic voice then continued to say...

_**It is "I"…"_Sir William of Deirah"_,** _both Arthur & Merlin stared a look of disbelief at their King, now feeling more than a little confused, but played along with their KING, even though Arthur had thought his father's acting prowess was slightly over-dramatic" and for want of a better word, Needed more then a little _work,_ as he grinned a smile and stammered saying…

"_Aah…Yes..Yes of course __**Sir William"...**_ as Arthur quickly stepped forward now, still slightly confused as he now gripped his fathers forearm, or should I say, **_Sir William's"_ **forearm saying"…

_You look well, aah'..**Sir William"** how have you been?_…of cause Uther answered saying'…

"Yes,…I am indeed' very well Arthur, very well indeed, thankyou for asking…

Arthur now looking at Garvy" then said that it would be absolutely fine for Sir William to share my lodgings. Garvy smiling at Arthur than said thankyou milord" I shall see to his bags and belongings and have them sent to your room.

Still somewhat confused Merlin looking at both his King and his Prince" and had had to wonder if his King had maybe bumped his head and gotten amnesia" as he had never seen Uther look or seemed more relaxed or even act in such a casual manner.

Under hushed voices, Uther now looking between the two young men' then said…

"_Arthur, What on earth are you & your manservant Merlin, both doing here?..._

Arthur now staring a look of disbelief at his Father then said…

_Your a fine one to talk, what about yourself, what on earth are you doing here…**"SIR WILLIAM?"**_

It was then that old Garvy, asked the gentlemen to please sit and allow him to bring them all something to drink while he had the maid send more fresh clean linen and towels to their lodgings.

Arthur then was about to put money on the counter, but Garvy waved him off saying your money here sire is not required" smiling Garvy then motioned for them to take their seats and advised he would bring fresh tankards of mead for all three of them shortly.

Merlin now looking at Arthur was about to excuse himself" but then was shocked as Uther bid Merlin to come take a seat with them" grinning Merlin eagerly took a seat next to Arthur" all the while Arthur arched a brow at Merlin as he could now clearly see his manservant looked more then chuffed with himself.

Seated across from his father, Arthur then began to say"…and before _you ask"_ you had better know that Morgana and Guinevere' her maid are also here with us too." Uther never said a word he just stared a look at Arthur & his manservant and then started to say'_… _

_I did not ask you to explain as to who was here with you" but what I would like to know is why you're here in Ealdor!_

Arthur and Merlin now looking at one another then responded hesitantly' Arthur then said..

_Well seeing as you've asked" I suppose now's most likely as good a time as any..._and Uther listened, as Arthur started to explain further.

_Well, surely father it can't have slipped your mind that Ealdor is actually Merlin's home, You do realise that Merlin is from here; Ealdor?... He was born & raised, not more than half a mile or two away. _

Uther now looking at Merlin" then said"…

"_Yes of cause I remember, and I remember well the plight of your People, Merlin, and of cause how they have suffered._

Merlin now looking quite shocked & surprised that Uther even knew his name, let alone even acknowledging him so openly, as he smiled slightly and listened to Uther continue saying…

_I…I wish I had of done more for your humble village; for both you, Merlin' and your Mother, but I cannot begin to tell you how well pleased I am to see that your village has faired well indeed."_

Arthur now looking at his father also feeling somewhat surprised at his father having openly acknowledged his Manservant, but casually shrugged it off saying…

_Aah...Yes, speaking of which; there was another little matter I wanted to clear up as well, being that we are talking about the time of Ealdor's plight, I only feel it my duty to inform you that, WE, meaning Morgana, Merlin, Gwen and Myself, came to Ealdor to help aid against the attacks and help Merlin and his people._

Uther now cracking a broad smile, then found himself saying to his son…

_I half expected you to say something like that" Arthur, Since when have you or Morgana have ever listened to anything I have ever said to you both._

Sat with wide grins on their faces, they turned to quickly see Garvy arrive with their drinks' emptying his tray he advised the gentleman that their lodgings were ready whenever they required them" and smiled a nod as he walked back to attend to some of his other waiting patrons.

Arthur and Merlin now staring intently at Uther as he waited for his father' to share his explanation as to why he was in _Ealdor"_ but was instantly spurred as he watched Uther standing' about to take his leave to make his way upstairs to their shared lodgings" Arthur was then moved to say…

"_So You are not going to share with me, your reason for being in Ealdor, or am I to assume that you do not want me to know why you are even here at ALL? and what of your urgent business in the Northern Boarders, I am not to hear how you faired __there at least** "Sir William?"**_ he smirked

Uther now looking back at the two quizzical faces staring back at him then said_"…_

_Minor details Arthur, can it not keep till later? It's just that I have somewhere I need to be in the next hour or so,...so can we both meet later?_

Uther now smiling broadly at both the young lads, knew that he was being impossible" and of cause would be more than happy to explain his actions, but for now" he knew he was running out of time and of cause he had to bath before this evenings festivities," naturally, feeling somewhat like a young teenage lad about to embark on his very first _date_" as the most ferocious nerves" now _gripped_ him", right in the very pit of his belly, but not even his ferocious nerves could contain his excitement at being able to spend more time with the most beautiful gracious noblest of hearted woman, _Mistress Hunith_, which he had now come to realise that she had some how captured his heart."

Arthur and Merlin sat baffled and somewhat struck with confusion at the quiet demeanour and calm persona of their KING" for he seemed to be a very different man from that of a King who ruled one of the most powerful kingdoms in all of Albion. Arthur had to wonder if his father had been set upon by an enchantment of some kind' for he seemed to be so unlike himself"…

Looking at Merlin' Arthur than said' …

"_Did you see that?...Now am I dreaming or is my father acting like he isn't in his right mind?"…Merlin' do you think he may have been enchanted?"…_

Merlin than looking at Arthur then said'…

"_Oh Yes I think he is very enchanted" and I've actually seen that look before"_ now grinning a look at Arthur"

Arthur of cause not quite comprehending Merlin's meaning, then said…

_What!... "What Look?"..._

Merlin' shaking his head and smirking at Arthur then said' with a bit of a chuckle'….

**"_The look of "LOVE" Arthur, "LOVE"..._**

_Yup," there ain't no two ways about it", Your father is definitely enchanted, but not in the Magical sense, I'd say he's met someone._

Arthur now looking at Merlin" then said…

_So who died' and made you an expert on all matters of the heart', MERLIN?"_

Merlin grinning a smiles at Arthur than said…

"_Look I can't be entirely sure, but I've seen things, I know how powerful love is, even if you think I haven't experienced it. I know that to love someone, leaves you breathless, your pulses race nine to the dozen and you feel like you can conquer the World! And all for the love of that special someone. _

Arthur now looking at Merlin with such astonishment as quizzical sneer now graced his handsome features, as he than started to say…

_Alright, alright, enough' already, "God how is it, Merlin, that you of all people should know so much about what it's like to love a WOMAN! especially for someone who looks like he hasn't even held ones hand, let alone Kiss one! _

_So come on Merlin how is that you should know so much about what it's like to be in love?"_

Merlin, smirking a grin at Arthur than said…

"_I read a Book"..._

Arthur now groaning a look at his friend, rolled his eyes saying...…

"_You know you really are a complete idiot' aren't you Merlin?"_ quickly sending Merlin away to check on their Horses.

Arthur sat pondering his thoughts and now realising he would need to talk to his father _ALONE_, and very soon by the looks of things.

Hunith had made all the necessary preparation for her attire that evening all she had to do was her hair and get changed. She had not wanted to ponder her thoughts too much on the looming festivities, what had she been thinking to so boldly invite the King of Camelot to the harvest celebrations that evening. Hunith began to feel a little more then anxious about the approaching evening, of which a steady flow of butterflies now catered to the additional nerves that she was already feeling.

Hunith for the better part, now knew that she had landed herself in a somewhat precarious situation where by she would no doubt be scrutinized not only by the King of Camelot but also by all of that of Ealdor's towns People.

Oh well it was too late to worry about such frivolous matters now" as she still had much to do before the King arrived" or rather, she giggled to herself, **"**_**Sir William" **_would soon arrive to collect her for the celebrations.

Arthur watched his father closely, as Uther dashed about the room readying himself for the evenings festivities and of cause Arthur, rolled his eyes as his father now studied his reflection in the Mirror, he was somewhat intrigued at the noticeable change in his father's demeanour & of cause the sudden interest at trying to _take up humming_ which of cause was now becoming more than a little annoying not to mention sounded _OUT OF TUNE!" _

It had plagued Arthur to no end, at what Merlin had said earlier, could Merlin be correct in his assumptions of his father, could their possibly be a _"WOMAN, involved,_ to have altered a somewhat change in his father's manner. Whatever the reason, Arthur had every intention of finding out exactly _what! or rather whom,_ exactly this person was, as he now found himself putting the question to his father…

_Father it hasn't escaped me to notice that You seem to be in quite a chipper mood, would you possibly like to share with me as to why you are so…so…_and before he could answer, his father then said with a grin on his face…

_CHEERFUL?"_... Arthur now looking at his Father, then said

"_Oh is that what they call it these days, _he grinned, but then quietly listened as his father then said…

_Arthur look, now you know as well as I do that it is not polite to ask a gentleman about his personal affairs, but if you really must know, __Yes I do seem to be displaying a somewhat cheerful disposition this evening, but believe me when I tell you that you have no cause for alarm" your Father is not enchanted nor has he been set upon", if that's what your concern is?_

Arthur now looking at his Father was somewhat relieved to hear that!" or that his father had not been enchanted, or otherwise, but still pressed the issue further' saying…

"_Sire, please forgive me for still pressing but…why then with all the humming and meticulous way in which you are readying yourself this evening?_

Uther now laughing at his son' as he gently clasped Arthur across the shoulder, as he then began to give his son, his hearty explanation…

_Arthur surely I have not sheltered you that much" that you are not able to recognize when another gentleman is trying to make an impression, t__o the opposite sex, Arthur, quite possibly a WOMAN"_

Arthur now stared at his father a little disbelieving, the thought of him, his _KING, his father!_" trying to _woo a Woman,_ sent shivers of discomfort up his spine as he then found himself saying...

_Eewoh, Please father when you say it like that!"…eewoh it just soundz so wrong on so many levels, "PLEASE!"_

Uther of cause just looked at his son and laughed"

'Arthur of cause stared a look of embarrassment and shook his head at his father as he then started to say…

"_So am I correct then in assuming that you are going out, on a date?..._

Uther laughing at his Son" grinned saying…

_Aah…Something like that, "Yes, but if you must know I was invited this evening to the Harvest Celebration by a very charming and very beautiful woman of whom, if I am correct is most likely waiting for me to collect and escort her to this evening festivities as we speak, so if you do not mind, "Son, I'd had better be on my way_…

…and with that, Uther left his son standing open mouthed staring after him as he made his way out the door.

Arthur watched his father leave still a little dazed but somewhat relieved that it hadn't been all bad" it was only a woman after all, but then Arthur started to think to himself…

_"BLOODY HELL! How the hell_, does Merlin do it! "_Why is it"_ that I always feel like the last one to find out about anything!"

Arthur and Merlin had readied themselves that evening and now found themselves standing outside Morgana and Guinevere's room." Arthur quickly doing a last sweep over himself as he quickly attempted to straighten the collar of his shirt" but then was quite unceremoniously irked by Merlin saying"…

_For goodness sakes Arthur you look fine!, just hurry up and damn well knock would you! _

Arthur now stared a warning look at Merlin saying…

"_MERLIN!"_

_Yes Arthur?"_ and before Arthur could answer" Merlin repeated"… _SHUT UP!..._

Arthur now nodded at him whilst grinning a smirk said…_YES"._

Arthur briskly knocked on the door, and as always Guinevere graciously answered smiling as she held the door open." Arthur beamed profusely at Guinevere as he drank in her beauty, she looked so beautiful in her dress, it looked "NEW" As Arthur knew it was definitely not one that he had ever seen her ware before" the dress was perfectly form fitting" and very elegant" & of a summery cream colour with a matching cream corset that had an embroidered pattern design of red, pink, Yellow roses on it, matched with a beautiful shawl' emblazed with the same design as on her corset". Noticing for the first time that he had never seen Guinevere bare armed before' and had so itched to just run his fingertips along her beautiful skin that look so silky smooth to the touch. Yes Arthur definitely loved Gwen's new dress" as it enveloped her beautiful form fitting waist and also supported her voluptuous breast that of cause looked so much fuller in her dress and corset as it seemed to be tapered to accentuate & reveal so much more of Guinevere's delicate assets that Arthur took pleasure in noticing,"and of cause Arthur, had also noticed that MERLIN had also noticed too, as he now elbowed him hard in the ribs, and poor Merlin now yelping at the sudden pain as he rubbed his side profusely saying...

_Ouch! what the hell was that for?"_

Arthur with furrowed brows, glared at him through gritted teeth saying...

_YOU!" bloody well know what that was for" EYES OFF!" Merlin, or else I will have you mucking out the stables everyday for a month, do I make myself CLEAR MERLIN?.._he smirked_._

Guinevere, of cause totally oblivious to the dynamics between the two friends smiled as she greeted them, now bidding them welcome into the room.

With one last glare at Merlin, Arthur now quickly stepped forward impulsively reaching for Guinevere's tiny hand as he gently lifted it ever so lightly to his lips placing a soft gentle kiss to the top of it, saying…

_'Guinevere, might I say' how exceptionally beautiful you look this evening..._

Guinevere blushed immensely at Arthur's compliment but more so that Merlin had bared witness to the young prince's sweet & somewhat charming declaration, as she softly smiled at him.

Arthur now knew that he may have been staring a little longer at her than he should have been, as Guinevere was shyly blushing. Breaking the awkward but brief moment Gwen now greeted both the young lads as she bid them welcome into the room

"Please…_Sire, Merlin,_ would you both please take a seat & I'll just see if Morgana's ready, as she quickly scuttled away to find her mistress, Arthur all the while staring after the most gorgeous of creatures he had ever beheld.

Mean while Merlin had found himself now grinning a smile at both the Young Lovers interaction" and beamed an even bigger smile at his friend, as Arthur now looked back across at his goofy manservant" saying…

_SHUT UP!" Merlin!" _

Morgana and Guinevere both now appeared in front of both the young lads with their shawl's now draped around their shoulders as they both waited for both the young gentlemen to escort them to the celebrations that were due to start in an hour or two.

Uther had arrived at Hunith's, dismounting his steed he briskly walked up to Hunith's door and smiling to himself and quickly righting his clothing, knocked vigorously" as he waited. As the door opened" Uther was greeted by the most enchanting" and beautiful of woman" he had ever beheld.

"Quite literally at a loss for words Uther had almost felt that he had swallowed his tongue loosing the ability to speak as he gently lifted Hunith's hand to his lips, gently placing a kiss to the top of it, as he then found himself saying…

"_There simply are no words' dear Lady for you are" exceptionally_"…Uther now tried to find the right words pausing slightly, quickly swallowing the lump in his throat as he then said…

"_Forgive me Madam…"You are quite breath takingly beautiful this evening'. _

Uther now taking in every detail of Hunith's quiet presence and beauty, she exuded such warmth and grace which Uther found to be more enchanting aside from her natural beauty the detail of her dress" of a deep rich royal blue that matched the colour of her eyes" and the complexion of her skin" her long hair fell long in twirling ringlets and part of it swept back from her face' and braided across the top" and lightly accentuated and scented with beautiful flowers threaded and sprinkle throughout her hair of yellow, blue and orange wild flowers that gave off such a wonderful aroma.

Hunith now beaming a broad smile greeted Uther warmly as she then said please…

_Please my "milord' would you please come in?"_

Uther smiling then said_" thankyou madam…_ as he stepped inside.

Taking in his surroundings Uther loved the quiet warmth of the little cottage and thought that Hunith's home was very homely indeed.

Reaching for a small bottle on her hutch dresser and two goblets, Hunith now turned to Uther motioning to him to take a seat while she pour two drinks for them both saying…

"_Milord", may I tempt you?" and offer you something a little more hearty to drink?' _she smiled

"_Nodding his head' Uther smiled at her he then said, I would indeed be delighted madam thankyou"._

Pouring two small goblets of port cherry for herself and Uther, Hunith then quickly turned passing one of the goblets to Uther, saying…

A _Toast Milord" she_ smiled, as Uther now quickly stepped forward taking his gobet of Port and politely smiled as he thanked her for her kind gesture

Hunith now holding up her globlet to Uthers, she then said…

_To the "HARVEST CELEBRATION"_ and smiling at Hunith, Uther then lifted his globlet to hers saying…and of cause it's People_…"TO EALDOR" madam',_ now smiling back at Uther, they both now clinked their globlets together.

****_AN: _****_A__s always love to hear your thoughts feedback and please review if you can, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!*smiles*_


End file.
